memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sarek
Son of Sarek wedding? "Sarek would be present at his son's marriage before they split." ? What is this inferring?; and if its what I think it is -- it's gravely mistaken. | THOR 10:46, 13 Dec 2004 (CET) :It's stating that Sarek was present at Spock's wedding, in the early-to-mid-24th century. It was where Lieutenant Jean-Luc Picard first met Sarek, as he described it in the episode "Sarek." -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 22:36, 13 Dec 2004 (CET) ::The problem is there is no proof that the Son of Sarek wedding Picard was at was Spock (could have been Shatki (I made that name up)). There is no proof is Sarek has another son or not. One could say it was not Spock, because if it was a traditional wedding, "Pon Farr" then Picard would have to be a close friend of the Groom to attend Pon Farr, which he is not when it comes to Spock. --TOSrules 23:25, Dec 13, 2004 (CET) :Well, as of 2287, Sarek had no sons besides Sybok and Spock - this was established in Star Trek V. He was also 120, almost two-thirds of the way through a Vulcan lifetime (probably aged enough that additional children would be impossible or unlikely, especially considering that Amanda was probably in her 80s or 90s at that point, and Perrin seemed to be young enough in 2366 that it would be unlikely she bore Sarek any child). Add to this the fact that the line itself was placed there as a Spock reference. :As to the nature of Vulcan weddings and pon farr we've only seen one or two weddings (one which ended without a wedding) and two or three pon farr.. I don't really see how you can assume all Vulcan weddings proceed in that manner (since it was noted in "Amok Time" that the situation itself was an exception, due to the outworlders present, Spock's Human heritage, and T'Pring's betrayal (again, noted by onlookers as unusual)). I don't think you can rule out the fact that dignitaries and foreign representatives can be present at a important family's wedding or reception (remember, the "Amok Time" ceremony was interrupted before any further announcements or celebration could be initiated, and the wedding itself never happened). :Any other assumptions you'd like to make? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 01:19, 14 Dec 2004 (CET) ::Without getting into the further points about Pon Farr, this really boils down to if it is possible for Sarek to have another child. We have no way of knowing when a Vulcan Male loses fertility. Not only that we don't know if Sarek was married between Amanda and Perrin. There is no proof either way after ST5 and to his death of another son either by Perrin or another wife. --TOSrules 01:47, Dec 14, 2004 (CET) :::Who's to say that Picard wasn't a close friend of the bride? :^) --Josiah Rowe 21:38, 6 Feb 2005 (CET) ::::Who ever stated that marriage actually only takes place when the male goes through Pon Farr? I don't think that was ever mentioned, in fact - didn't Koss and T'Pol marry without Koss going through Pon Farr? Also, T'Pol had a date for the original wedding, a date that had been set a long time before - no one knows when the male is going through Pon Farr. I think we have reason to assume that they can marry anytime, but they have to be married at the time of their Pon Farr oder resolve the Blood Fever in some other way. pna-unformatted (obsolete) The right-handed column needs to be reformatted to wikiwiki tablature. — THOR 22:43, 9 May 2005 (UTC) : Wikified the table. Wikifieing a table is a quit trivial task and seems to me not a valid reason to mark it pna-unformatted. There are a lot of articles who are not up to wikifing spec so to speak, changing them when encountered is the easiest way then mark them all pna-unformatted. Just my E0.02 -- Q 16:30, 10 May 2005 (UTC) Khitomer Someone added info on Sarek's involvement with the Khitomer Conference. I know Sarek had something to do with it, but wasn't it Spock that initiated the proceedings and not Sarek? --From Andoria with Love 22:13, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) Vulcan priestess Although they never said there was no marriage between Sarek and the priestess, if you do the simple math it is the only way. First we know Sybok was born before Spock, second we know that Sarek's first wife is Amanda. The priestess died while Spock was a child so there is no way for them to be married. --TOSrules 00:27, 12 Aug 2005 (UTC) :What's the source on Amanda being his first wife? Jaf 00:33, 12 Aug 2005 (UTC)Jaf ::That was in TNG's . It was said that Perrin was his second wife or that his first wife was Human - somehting of that kind. Considering that Sarek grew up bound to Vulcan Tradition I assume he was betrothed to the Princess (Spock says Princess, not Priestess) as a child. According to the official Star Trek Chronology, Sybok was born in 2224 - that is six years older than Spock because of Pon Farr + pregnancy. I'd assume Sarek married the Princess, and she died at childbirth or soon thereafter. He then met Amanda and married her. Consindering that as a Vulcan, raised in the Vulcan ways, it even makes more sense, that Sarek did in fact marry Syboks mother. Though Sybok's birthdate in the Official chronology is 2224, it could sill be that Sybok was not only seven, but 14 years older than Spock. This would give as a bigger timeframe for Sarek meeting Amanda. , 15:01 GMT, Jun 29th, 2006 What's his age again? is set in 2268 and states he is 102.4 something years old in Earth years. That means he would have been born in 2166. I've checked out the script for but can find nothing stating how old he is. Did an age reference make it to the final filmed product? If not, I suggest moving Sarek's age to 2166. --From Andoria with Love 22:25, 3 April 2006 (UTC) Yes, no, maybe so? Hello? Echo! (...echo...echo...echo...) --From Andoria with Love 22:37, 8 April 2006 (UTC) Okay, I've found where Picard states Sarek was 202 years old. However, the episode was set in 2366. In , Sarek gives his age as 102. This means that "Journey to Babel" had to be set 100 years prior to "Sarek", so was set in 2266, not 2267 as the Star Trek Chronology states or 2268 as Memory Alpha suggests. Honestly, I think we're going to have to re-analyze the dates of the various series, although I know some contradictions are bound to pop up. For example, supposedly occured before "Journey to Babel", which, if set in 2266, means that "Tribbles" had to be set in '66 as well. However, this contradicts which states the original "Tribbles" episode took place 105 years prior to 2373 (placing it in early 2268). So... yeah, something's amiss here. --From Andoria with Love 23:38, 29 May 2006 (UTC) UPDATE: Even when adjusting the years to where "Trials and Tribble-ations" took place in late 2372 and "Journey to Babel" in late 2267, Sarek would still be only 201 years old in 2366, not 202. Perhaps Picard merely mis-spoke? --From Andoria with Love 00:10, 30 May 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, Picard was off a year. Sarek was very exact.--Tim Thomason 18:22, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::The Star Trek Encyclopedia says Sarek was born in 2165 and died in 2368, he was 203 years old. The Encyclopedia is canon. Dave 01:10, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::: No it's not. See canon. --Alan 01:24, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Deleted Scenes Anyone have some sources for the info on the deleted scenes in the article? 04:11, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :It's from Allan Asherman's The Star Trek Compendium. --Jörg 10:15, 30 October 2006 (UTC) ::Is there a way to incorporate the reference into the body of the article?SlowLoris 18:04, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :::I think you might still be allowed to use the Edward Jellico style. Jaf 19:46, 22 December 2006 (UTC)Jaf ::::Seems like even the deleted scene of that episode didn't have Sarek in it (only mentioned), so it seems odd to list it in the appearance section, anymore than one would list "Profit and Loss". cap97 20:33, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Agreed, so I have removed (deleted scene). The script is transcribed (along with restored film clips), here. --GNDN 22:10, 28 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::Speaking of deleted scenes, I think the Background section should include the shot of Sarek after Spock's birth, since it takes place before the divergence and therefore is really this character.--Ten-pint 00:48, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Surname Does anyone know what are surnames of Spock and Sarek ??? thanx :Nope. It was never said in canon.--31dot 21:04, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Apparently it was unpronounceable, and I think I read somewhere that it started with an X. StarTrek.com says that his name is "Spock (lineal Vulcan name unpronounceable)". Wikipedia's version says: "In the episode "This Side of Paradise," when asked by Leila Kalomi whether he has another name, Spock responds "you couldn't pronounce it." In the episode "Journey to Babel", Spock's mother Amanda is asked about her last name. She replies that she can pronounce it "after a fashion and with much practice." In the 1985 non-canon novel Ishmael by Barbara Hambly, Spock's and Sarek's family name is given as S'chn T'gai." Dave 01:16, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Removed Apocrypha I removed the following from the Apocrypha section, it was added by an anonymous user in November 2007. If anyone can find any source to back this up, feel free. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 21:56, 11 June 2008 (UTC) 1968?? I just noticed in the sidebar (underneath the bottom image), it says "Sarek in 1968". Surely this is wrong, unless there was an episode that I haven't seen where he travels back in time? I think whoever put that there must be referring to the episode's air year as opposed the in-universe year. Anyone have the correct date? -- TrekFan 03:11, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :Blame this crazy guy. ;-) In any case, the correct date was given in the image filename and description. Problem solved. :-) – Cleanse 03:16, 27 June 2008 (UTC) LOL, OK. It just looked funny, that's all. You should know better, Shran! :) -- TrekFan 03:22, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Surak or Sarek? The article currently says, "Paintings depicting portraits of both President Lincoln and Surak were hung in the 's dining room in 2293. ( )" But at Painting, the Vulcan portrait from that scene (right) is identified as Sarek. Which is it? Or is there another portrait of Surak, that we just don't happen to have an image of? —Josiah Rowe 03:30, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : It was Sarek --Alan del Beccio (talk) 14:49, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Star Trek: Discovery Now that everyone knows that Sarek will be on DSC/DIS, shouldn't we add this information to the page? Btw, according to IMDb Sarek will be only in the Pilot episode of the first season. 17:56, 5 Feb 2017 (UTC) :MA:SPOILERS. Last paragraph. -- sulfur (talk) 18:10, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Image #2 Should we use a picture of James Frain's sarek in the infobox under image 2 since he is a young man at that time (2256)? Marriage date The article says that he married Amanda in 2227 but the article for 2227 doesn't make such a mention. Where is the exact reference and source for the date? Tiki Mo'ai (talk) 07:57, February 2, 2019 (UTC)